Quote Time!
by Princess Kat
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kikyou talk in quotes as a game.
1. Chapter 1: Quote Time!

Princess Kat: _ So...bored!  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
  
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kikyou talk in quotes as a game.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kikyou sat in a circle. They suddenly all had the same idea at the same time. They would talk to each other using a bunch of quotes!  
  
"How can I miss if you won't go away, Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kikyou snorted. "Be quiet, Inuyasha! I'm trying to imagine you with a personality."  
  
"Silence is golden, but shouting is fun." Miroku chimed.  
  
"Warning: I have an attitude and I know how to use it." Sango said matter- of-factly.  
  
"Nice perfume, Sango. Must you marinate in it?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sango growled. "All stressed out and no one to choke."  
  
Miroku moved closer to Sango, ready to grope her.  
  
"Not the brightest crayon in the box now, are we?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha draped his arm over Kagome's shoulders. "Sarcasm is just one more service we offer."  
  
Kagome shrugged Inuyasha's arm off her shoulders. "You! Off my planet!"  
  
"Don't piss me off. I'm running out of places to hide the bodies, wench." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Sticks and stones may break my bones but words are going to make me hurt you." Kagome stated.  
  
"Whatever kind of look you were going for, bitch, you missed." Kikyou declared.  
  
"You say I'm a bitch like it's a bad thing." Kagome said.  
  
"Is it time for your medication or mine?" Kikyou asked.  
  
Kagome clenched her fists. "I can't remember if I'm the good twin or the evil one."  
  
"Chaos, panic, disorder - my work here is done." Miroku said as he rubbed Sango's butt.  
  
SLAP!!! "Earth is full, Miroku! Go home!"  
  
"Errors have been made. Others will be blamed. INUYASHA GROPED YOU!" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
Inuyasha punched Miroku. "I'm not crazy, I've just been in a bad mood for the last few years."  
  
Miroku glared at Inuyasha. "If you and your friend are being chased by a dragon, there is only one thing to do: trip your friend."  
  
Inuyasha was about to strangle Miroku but said through clenched teeth, "I just want revenge. Is that so wrong?"  
  
"If payback's a bitch and revenge is sweet, I must be the sweetest bitch on this side of the planet." Kikyou chimed.  
  
Sango 'accidentally' fell to the side on Kikyou, punching her stomach. "I slipped on my slippers."  
  
Kikyou was ready to strangle Sango. "Stress is when you wake up screaming and realize you weren't asleep..."  
  
Sango sat up, grinning evilly.  
  
"If you are rude, self-centered, and obnoxious there will be a ten dollar fee." Kagome said as she held her hand out towards Kikyou.  
  
Inuyasha pulled her hand down. "Of course I don't look busy. I did it right the first time." He said, meaning Kagome hadn't yelled 'sit' yet because he had been gentle.  
  
Sango sighed. "So many men, so few who can afford me..."  
  
Miroku moved closer to Sango then...pulled a chocolate bar out of her hand.  
  
Sango snatched it from him. "IF YOU WANT BREAKFAST IN BED, SLEEP IN THE KITCHEN!"  
  
The five laughed. All done.  
  
"That was fun." Kagome said.  
  
Sango nodded. "Yeah. We should do that again sometime."  
  
Kikyou stood up. "Gotta jet. See you."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Kat: Done. Review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2: Kouga Joins

Princess Kat: Here we go again. ^^* Hehe.  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Hakura - Thank you. Here's more! ^^  
  
Mystik Amethyst - Here you go! ^^ There's a shout out to you!  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Mystik Amethyst! ^^ Thank you for the quotes. Couldn't have written this chapter without you!  
  
Kagome! One of my best friends! _ I stole some of your quotes.  
  
Jen-Jen! My cousin! I stole some of your quotes, too. Don't kill me. O_O  
  
Neko-chan! Another best friend! @_@ Yeah, I stole some of your quotes, too.  
  
Jeanette! Hi, Mom! ^^* I'm just stealing everyone's quotes today.  
  
Karen! O_O Don't hurt me...I stole your quotes, too.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kikyou, and Kouga were all sitting in a circle again. They had gotten the same idea...again. And this time Kouga was joining them.  
  
"Men are like slinkies. It's fun to watch them fall down the stairs." Kagome started.  
  
"Not all men are annoying. Some are dead." Kikyou stated.  
  
"And I would care...why?" Kouga asked.  
  
"I come from the land down under! Err...at least I wish I did." Miroku said.  
  
"Flying squirrels say I'm a whole nutter short of a coconut." Sango declared.  
  
"My only friends are the ninja monkey squirrels! I am not friends with a bitch!" Inuyasha exclaimed, pointing at Kagome.  
  
"I'm not A bitch. I'm THE bitch!" Kagome shouted. (OMG, that's me. Do you know how many people have called me 'bitch' in my lifetime? O_O It's like, my nickname!)  
  
"Don't forget, the monkeys are listening." Sango stated.  
  
Miroku groped Sango.  
  
Sango gave Miroku a glare and was about to smack him.  
  
"It wasn't me! It was the...uh...boogy man!" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
SLAP! "Boys! You can't live with them but they just won't leave you alone!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Make her laugh. She'll have a hard time killing you." Kouga advised.  
  
"Of all the things I lost, I think I miss my brain the most." Miroku muttered.  
  
"Everyone loves me, and those who don't worship me in cults!" Kikyou said.  
  
"Self-centered is SUCH an understatement." Kagome stated.  
  
"They say I have a disorder. How do you own disorder?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha punched Miroku. "I will make it clear that I do know the meaning of 'mercy'. I just choose not to show any."  
  
"There's just not enough time in the day to do all the bitching I need to do." Kikyou sighed.  
  
"Live free or bitch to anyone who will listen!" Kouga exclaimed.  
  
"Early to bed and early to rise insures you'll meet some very ticked people daily." Sango chimed.  
  
"I embrace insanity as being the only interesting outlook on life." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Life is what you make of it!" Miroku chided. (Do you know how many times I hear that a day? @_@)  
  
"I'm a multitasker! I can talk and piss you off at the same time!" Kouga said, smirking.  
  
Inuyasha pegged a rock at Kouga's head. "I'm not a freak, I'm just cool *before* my time."  
  
"Done!" Kagome and Sango exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Finally." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Kat: o-o Wowsers. I'm going to have to go through every AOL members profile to get more quotes. Lol. Please give me some quotes and save me work! @_@ OMG! EW! MY SISTER IS LETTING THE DOG LICK INSIDE HER MOUTH!!! 


End file.
